


Robin's Chirp

by Kickberry



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Gangbang, Interracial Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: A familiar hottie shares with Robin what certain members of his team does, is forced to discover what he knew had been lacking for a long time





	Robin's Chirp

**Author's Note:**

> Not GO! cause it's not serious enough to be smut ;D

“Wake up Robin.”

A brunet lad stirred from his slumber. He almost fell back asleep when his head throbbed from a pain. A hand slap to the cheek did the trick. Dick Grayson - aka, Robin - awoke with wide eyes.

“Good evening, handsome. Remember me?”

Robin glared at his captor, a woman whose long hair was blessed with vibrant ebony. Her bronze skin and thin figure emitted a small glow under one of the room’s dim lights. Her traits matched those of his significant other, Starfire. This uninvited guest was in fact the sister, Blackfire, a long-time foe to him and the Titans.

“It’s not so easy when I still remember how your fire bolts singed my skin.” Robin lowered his eyes to see a chain lock had restrained his wrists to the middle of a steel bench. The lad was more surprised that he and his captor was stark naked as the day they were born. On his person - an athlete’s physique, he only had a mask covering his eyes. “I hope you didn’t add anymore scars on my body.”

“Is that your main concern? I figured you would demand for answers on why I assaulted you in your very home.”

Robin shrugged, tried not to look at the nude Blackfire - a voluptuous diva. There was not much comparison to Starfire; both sisters were born with an ample bosom and a thick ass. They also lived warrior lifestyles, amazons packed with thick, iron muscles forged from countless battles.

“Do you not enjoy the view, little bird?” Blackfire sauntered over. She snatched the male’s chin and turned it, forced him to look at her luscious, upper body. “For your information, I had no clothes when entering this tower. Your teammates did not do a good job defending this place. It seems traitorous, not paying attention so they could indulge in their evening delights.”

Robin frowned, “Shut up.” He stretched his arms up until the chain tugged on the limbs. Its length was too small and the bench was heavy; he was stuck. “We’re closer than that. If they knew what you did to me, they would bring you down.”

“Possibly, but that isn’t happening now. In the first place, they never needed this much protection. Only you did because you lack powers provided by destiny. Bad time to be born under an unlucky star.”

Tittering, Blackfire walked towards one end of the dark room. Above that spot, the ceiling shined on a large keyboard that served as a base for a stack of multiple monitors. Robin realized they were inside his security room - Beast Boy once called it a creeper’s fantasy come true.

“You know where we are.” The captor crossed her arms, placed them right beneath her tits. One touch jiggled the lovely pair. “It didn’t take much to infiltrate this place. The encryptions, steel door, the DNA lock; all child’s play for a superior intellect like myself.”

Robin licked his lips, became irritated with a hint of arousal. “Can you get to the damn point already?”

“You humans are a dying race.” Blackfire’s response confused the trapped male. “But that fact tends to elude even the smartasses like yourself. As a favor to my sister’s former pet, I figured showing you evidence in this very room would be sufficient enough to convince you of my point.”

Robin figured he was trapped. Even his emergency lockpick had been confiscated by his clever captor. His only choice was to be patient, search for a way out. He began to formulate plans as Blackfire pressed buttons on the keyboard to start up the large computer, make it hum like a stirring dragon.

“Now let’s see. I suppose we could start with this video. She’ll make a fine exclamation mark on this subject.”

The largest screen flashed on. Robin didn’t mind it until he heard moans echo across the room. He looked up to find the noisemaker was a small, blonde woman sitting in the arms of a large, standing figure.

“Oh my god, fuck me! Fuck me, fuck me, ahh! Shove it deep!”

Robin’s jaw dropped as he watched a huge cock assault the woman’s hole. He managed to break off his stare to look at the faces. One - the porked lady - was Kitty, a villain that had turned hero in the past months. The other person was Mammoth, a monster-sized man with shaggy, brown hair. He earned his name thanks to his strength defined by rock-hard muscles. Lack of clothes also exposed his wide pecs, abs, and tree trunk legs. His dick matched the proportions, a nine-inch sausage that promptly bred his sex partner.

“Mph, hmph, you’re so big!”

“Yeah I am!” The smiling monster kept a tight grip on Kitty’s waist with his hands, baseball gloves. He pulled and pushed so his man meat could plow her sopping pussy. He did this stand-up fuck in a bedroom filled with pink ornaments and walls. “Not a lot of sluts could take my package this well, especially a normie.”

“Then consider me a super skank.” The ecstatic Kitty threw her head back. Her C-cup breasts shook around; her body rattled as it took the cock like a meat puppet. “Of course, I only want dick from people like you.”

Mammoth yanked the gal’s body into his, dragged her snatch over his penis like it was a condom. “When we’re done, that’s all you’ll ever want. Cinderblock can pay a visit so long as you let him in.”

Kitty stuck out her tongue. “Like I did for you? Sure! Robbie poo’s so busy masturbating to thoughts of his precious Starfire, he wouldn’t notice.”

“Great to hear. He’ll love your stanky hole and the food.” Mammoth clamped arms over his whore’s neck and head. When his thrusts intensified, the crook kept the smaller body in place to maximize his cock stuffing.

“Mph, ah! Holy shit, it’s reaching so deep!”

Kitty mewled and howled. Her legs dangled about as the snatch spilled organic lube all over the invading cock. Her eyes shut closed, tears leaked out of the edges.

“Gonna cum.” Mammoth raised his waist. He also bent his front to clamp both ends of his body over hers like a grizzly bear. Kitty bit into his bicep and squealed with glee.

Jizz erupted into the hole; the camera audio caught the sound of squirting. For minutes, the ejaculation continued until all became silent. Robin was sure the crook had dumped a gallon worth of cum; his grapefruit balls was large enough to contain the guesstimated amount.

Mammoth loosened his hold. Kitty slid off of his cock before she collapsed on the floor. The same man meat bounced from the sudden separation, flicked semen all over the area. The giant globs splattered onto his mate’s chest. A similar substance flowed out of her used, gaping snatch.

“Damn, look at that poontang.” Mammoth yawned and scratched the base of his penis covered in a bush of brown hair. “First one in an hour. Ready for three?”

“Fuck yes.” Kitty slid hands through her flaxen hair. She rolled over and raised her ass to wiggle it for her giant partner’s visual pleasure. “I bet my daddy wouldn’t mind if you ‘accidentally’ granted me a troglodyte. He’d be so happy to be the granddaddy of a super brat.”

Blackfire turned off the screen. The abrupt end to this show left Robin in a daze.

“So how was that show for you? Arousing enough?”

Robin shifted his seat, tried to get comfortable as he had an erection splayed out on the surface below. “I-it’s just a show. I always thought Kitty could make a career out of being a pornstar.”

“Did you? I always believed she aimed to do better as a college student. But she abandoned that after meeting that daring beast; poor kitten may have to drop out and become a full-time mother.”

The snickering captor tapped a different button on the keyboard. The same screen pulsed to life, revealed another scenario much more bizarre than the last.

“Is it ready? I’m standing here all horny, you damn nut muncher!”

“Silence. We can’t rush this process or she may awake from the spell!”

With wide eyes, Robin watched two, familiar midgets wait beside a naked maiden. One was Gizmo, a bald midget outfitted with a small, pine-colored bodysuit. The other was another shortie, Puppetmaster, who lacked clothes. As expected, this inanimate humanoid had wooden skin and a dickless crotch - a living toy made for underaged kids to torture.

“Is it done? Is it done?”

The Puppetmaster continued to fidget with a golden necklace tied around their victim’s neck. He hissed, “Acting like a child will not contribute to this process.”

“Says the one-year old nut muncher.” Gizmo licked his thumb, then wiped it across his chrome dome to shine the top. “What are you, made in Atlantis? Bet they found you there after that whale spat you out. Good for you cause that Gepedo probably had too much fun with your detachable mouth.”

“It’s Gepetto. Plus, don’t compare me to Pinocchio. I am superior to the character AND would never be the byproduct of some child molester’s fantasy.”

Puppetmaster smiled when one end of the necklace snapped closed. “There, it’s done. Are you ready?”

“Oh yeah,” Gizmo snickered. When he undid his pants, Robin became horrified. He wished this didn’t happen to the victim, Raven, his team’s mystic member. Still on the green carpet, her porcelain skin and curvy figure appeared ready for use and abuse by the dwarfish duo.

“This is wrong. Kitty I get, but these two are going to rape her.” Robin glared at Blackfire. “You can’t be so petty that you’d allow this to happen.”

The brunette captor sent her prisoner a wicked smile. “Who ever said she was vulnerable? Raven invited these two after they met as anonymous entities on Jumplist. She even bought the magical necklace there that restricts her movements. With no gag or muscle reflex, she’s free to enjoy herself as a prone bitch in heat.”

Robin couldn’t believe Raven as so depraved. He took Blackfire’s words with a pinch of salt and watched the scene play on.

“Cool, the necklace works. Too bad though, I would have wanted to see if she could still blabber her three-worded spell while she takes this into her fleshlight.”

The ecstatic Gizmo smacked a pole onto Raven’s face. Robin realized the tool was the small man’s penis, an erect nine-inch monster. He snapped out of his stupor after Blackfire tapped his face with one hand - tingled his skin just a bit like a slap.

“Aww, don’t be jealous.” Blackfire sat on the bench’s front edge as the dwarf of interest rolled Raven over. “Gizmo did use his inhuman intellect to cheat by combining his DNA with those from different races. I believe he bragged about his success with the bovine family the other day.”

Robin gave the bald midget another look, see the lack of jumpsuit had revealed a ripped figure. Perfect, hard muscles throbbed from their respective places (how the hell did that not show on the jumpsuit?). He almost looked like Mammoth’s mini-me; others might have thought of him as Arnold Schwarzenegger's shart.

“Fucking time.” Gizmo walked around to stand between Raven’s legs. He slapped her ass cheeks - prepped them like pillows - before he speared his huge schlong into her snatch. His single thrust did not take a pause; the entire meat rod slid inside. “Ooh, spellcaster pussies are always tight, just like Jinx’s.”

“Mother of god, we know you cuckolded the speedster hero. Stop bragging about it!” Puppetmaster huffed as he walked towards the mouth and screwed a black, thick object onto his waist. Robin was sure it was a dildo, the first he’s seen that had iron-tipped bumps.

“Good thing this necklace calms her muscles. This was made to not only stimulate her nerves, but bowels as well.”

Gizmo stopped his screwing to reach for Raven’s hands. He yanked on them like horse reins to deepen his screwing. “Why the hell would you use that now?”

“Because she can only produce spit.” The wooden doll spread Raven’s lips apart. He snickered, “No waste of any sort should come out. Magic truly has its convenient uses.”

“And science. She’s horny for a sci-fi and fantasy gangbang.”

Puppetmaster shoved his dildo inside the unconscious woman’s mouth. “Then let’s give it to her, shall we?”

Both GMD (genetically modified dick) and demonic dildo rammed into Raven’s holes doggystyle. Soon, fluids spilled out of the areas. Minutes passed as the scene resumed: the breeding of butt-naked gremlins.

“So she took a pill, right?” Gizmo’s body shook as his sweaty skin smacked against the magical bitch’s. “Or does the necklace work as protection?”

“Who cares? That isn’t your responsibility.”

“You’re right.” The bald midget sped up. His lemon-sized balls whacked Raven’s ass. “Not my fault if she ends up with a bastard.”

Puppetmaster wrapped hands around the woman’s throat for harder pulls. He lifted up his lower body until only his dildo served as a footstool. “Just like her. You do know she’s part demon, right?”

Gizmo copied his comrade’s stance to dig his cock into the vag. Gingerly, he wrapped his legs around the larger ones below his. “Cool. So I’ll be knocking her with a smartass who could bring about the apocalypse!”

The tiny, big-cocked midgets cackled. Their thrusts caused their victim to move back and forth. Raven still did nothing; the necklace artifact placed her in a powerful trance. She didn’t even react when the invading phalluses smashed into her deeper ends.

“Here’s some baby batter for ya. Better maintain that oven well if you get some sourbread cooking in there, you damn woman!”

Gizmo moaned like a horndog. He anchored his heels into Raven’s ass cheeks. Soon, semen leaked out of the hole: the man ejaculated. Puppetmaster just watched until his bald fellow pulled back to slide out his penis. The inanimate doll tried to do the same, but the dildo’s bumps were stuck in Raven’s mouth pussy. He yanked several times until the sex toy came out with a pop, dragged lines of spit from the tongue.

“Damn, we sure fucked her up.”

“You’re already done?” Puppetmaster rolled Raven over. Her breasts flopped from the motion, hung over both sides like water balloons. “Figures. Humans always fall short before the better species.”

“Excuse me, I’m not done. On that interesting note, the balless offspring of a castrated pedophile wants to lecture me about coming short?” Gizmo pumped his cock with one hand. The meat stick hardly drooped; it was stiff with unbridled energy.

The curious baldie eyed the necklace. “So what happens if we take the bling off?”

“You’ll see. I was about to do it myself.” Puppetmaster grabbed the chain and pulled. The bond broke off; the string slid off the woman’s skin. “Now watch. This would become an interesting show.”

Raven’s still eyes wiggled before the eyelids closed. Several blinks confirmed she awoke from her mystical slumber. She blinked and glanced at the depraved midgets before her body convulsed.

“H-hey,” she grunted. “You’re not supposed to take that off until-.”

The mage’s eyes bulged. She grabbed her neck and retched, gurgled on spit. Water of different colors - three ranging from yellow to brown - started to pour out of her holes.

Like a magic carpet, Blackfire floated towards the computer. She tapped a button to turn off the screen. The audio was still on, so the audience did not miss the pukes or the farts that matched Raven’s likely waste ejection.

“And they proceeded to fuck her more afterwards.” The dark-haired captor shrugged with a cocky grin. “Disgusting, but they are an inventive folk. Midgets, the universe’s mischievous creatures, plus are still considered superior to the planet’s majority population.”

Robin shifted in his imprisonment, uncomfortable from the long time sitting and learning of events hidden from his sight. He wasn’t sure if this was betrayal: his own teammates not alerting him of visits from their arch enemies.

“And now we reach the final part of my presentation on why humans are inferior.” Blackfire wagged her eyebrows and hovered one finger over a button. “Do me a favor and hold back tears or whatever tirade forms in your mind. It’s unbecoming of any man, no matter what race they’re from.”

Robin prepared himself for the worst as the screen came on. For the first few seconds, he only saw red slime in a kitchen full of beige and gray, counters and metal objects. He squinted to pinpoint green bubbles in the muck. Things still appeared unclear until a curvaceous body emerged from the crimson swamp.

“Mph, urk, ku, ku!”

The slime muffled these coughs and gags. The noise grew louder as the mess slid off of a mouth, down the figure’s form. The uncovering exposed a lovely creature whose figure matched Blackfire’s very own - shapes, tits, and thick caboose.

The discovery shocked the trapped man. When he could not make sense of the why, he settled for the truth. In pain, he whispered a precious name: “Starfire?”

“Yes, my sister. She’s been quite the slut behind your back.” Blackfire slid down the bench. She rounded Robin’s body to sit behind him, wrap arms around his bare neck. “Although that’s my fault. I did convince Plasmus to overpower her one day and take her as a mate. Now, the two are almost inseparable.”

Anger and sadness pooled into the prisoner’s head. He still watched his former girlfriend slide a hand into her bare pussy. She rubbed her vaginal lips with soft moans, masturbation cut short after red tendrils from the ceiling shot down to grab her limbs. The slutty cheater shrieked when a slimy tentacle yanked on her long, scarlet hair.

“Surprised she’s been seeing a monster without your consent?” Blackfire slid hands down Robin’s sides. When they rested on his thighs, she giggled, “Again, you versus a large beast. Do you really have the right to believe you can compete against that?”

“It doesn’t matter,” the prisoner seethed. “I loved her just as she did me.”

The captor pressed her large, marshmallow breasts against his back. “Past tense, cuckold, but don’t fret. Just enjoy the show for whatever kick it gives. It’s not like any other woman is waiting to ride your normal dick.”

Robin continued to wallow in negative emotions. Yet, his eyes never left the screen. His tormentor’s soft skin and lust increased the tingle in his lower area.

“Ow, please be gentle!”

Starfire’s plea turned into a scream once the tentacles lifted the body into the air. The slimy extensions adjusted the limbs until all four were wrapped and placed on top of her back. The redhead’s flexibility turned her into a christmas present, arms and legs tied together in a knot. Her chest’s funbags and messy hair were left alone to hang and swing around.

A blob of crimson muck grew from one of the floor’s puddle. Its vertical ascent stopped when it stood in Starfire’s line of sight. It morphed until a face took form, fugly-ass features that all belonged to Plasmus. When the monster opened its mouth, a snake-like tongue shot out to splatter inside the woman’s mouth. As she gurgled from the tonguing, tentacles shot out from other puddles to hover near their prey’s form.

One tendril whipped Starfire’s ass cheek. As the skin jiggled, she choked, “Hrm!” like a marked cow. The other extensions did the same all over her body, left red marks and their mess on her body. Some whacked her back, others aimed for the breasts. Almost the entire body was under sexual siege, all but her asshole and pussy. These sections attracted the attention of the more interesting appendages: two penis-shaped tentacles. Their bulbous heads pressed against the entrances, wiggled around to gain entry.

Starfire thrashed about like a bagged kitten. She squealed as the tentacles spilled their filth into her body. Her stomach swelled, jutted out in different directions. Plasmus gurgled with joy before its penis whips pumped in and out of the holes to start the fucking.

In despair, Robin watched the slime monster rock his ex’s body around with hard thrusts. Her hands and toes curled; the tendrils held the limbs in place to let their owner plunge its dicks into her deep, show as indentations in her stomach. Its crimson essence splattered everywhere, turned the kitchen into a red marsh.

“Is it hot to see her in such a weak state?” Blackfire massaged her prisoner’s dick. Her slender digits and soft touch spread fire in Robin’s loins. With a sultry tone, she remarked, “Just keep watching while I do this. Take a closer look at my sister’s face.”

The order was not easy to deny; Robin found all of this very arousing. Lingering feelings for his ex made him watch, find some twisted joy in her breeding. Plasmus increased the level of kinkiness when its tendrils grabbed her nipples and gave a twist. Even the extensions at the holes twisted like drills, flung more of its red shit around until Starfire’s body was caked in a layer.

“Mph, hmph, mph!”

Starfire’s body scrunched into a ball. Obviously not the first, but she did display a strong reaction to her current orgasm. Plasmus chortled before its dick expanded, reflected in the stretched stomach. The woman almost looked pregnant.

Robin detached his watching to look down. Blackfire’s hands pumped with passion, increased the pressure in his balls for the eventual blowout.

“I-I’m cumming.”

“Feel free to do so.” The captor licked Robin’s neck. “This is unlikely, but I hope you can blow more than he can.”

Robin’s cock twitched. When Blackfire slid her hand down to fondle his balls between fingers, the pecker ejected a line of semen. Several strands shot out before it quivered to a stop.

“Is that it? For shame, it could barely fit a cup.” The cruel mistress scooped up a wad of cum with a finger. Robin couldn’t see her eat it, but the loud gulp and smack of lips verified she consumed it. “It’s also fruity, but not enough testosterone. How embarrassing, Plasmus bested you in all categories.”

The imprisoned hero looked up to see the screen, find Starfire had stopped making erotic gestures. Every piece of Plasmus - from slime down to his visible body parts - also paused, made small movements. Admist the gooey vines, the redheaded gal shivered when the tentacles slithered out of her holes. After the bulbous tips came out, its red substance poured out like water from a faucet. A minute passed before the asshole ran empty. Several more, the pussy ran dry before a stream of white jelly followed.

Robin stuttered, “I-is that semen?”

“About a gallon.” Blackfire sighed as she rubbed her captive’s nipple with a finger, in circles. “Plasmus fits the perfect category of a potent mate.”

The mentioned monster loosened its tendrils. The released Starfire splattered into the puddle below. Plasmus cackled with sadistic glee before its tentacles whipped the hell out of its prey’s large ass. This, in turn, had Blackfire snarl, “His attitude is deplorable, but not surprising.”

Robin gave the screen a good look. Out of concern, he scanned Starfire’s body to see if she had any major wounds. This effort stopped once he saw her face, a mask inked with satisfied eyes and a perverted grin. He couldn’t believe she loved this. Worse, he had to watch her take it all with no resistance, no cry for his name to come and save her.

“So I believe this makes my point.” Blackfire unmounted the bench and walked towards an unseen part of the room. “No need to think about Cyborg or Beast Boy. They provide just as well with their girlfriends. The two even spitroasted me an hour before I got bored and decided to pay you a visit.”

Robin didn’t feel much anymore, not when his captor had won. It appalled him to see his own teammates not only mingle with crooks for their sexual prowess, but also keep it a secret from him.

“But don’t worry. There’s still a place in the world for normies like you. I would like to be the first to present an option that will prepare you for the new order that is to come to meat men like you.”

When Blackfire walked back into his line of sight, Robin’s heart skipped several beats. This came from finding a long, black rod stick out from her new, iron panties. Unlike Puppetmaster’s, the current one appeared slimy. Something akin to a violet tongue stuck out from the end.

“Either live a loveless life or bend over and become my slave.” Blackfire’s sadistic smirk filled her new human pet with dread. She licked her lips and huffed out hot breaths like a perverted scumbag. “By tonight, by whatever choice you make, I will have my way with you, Boy Wonder. As a lowly humanborne, this will be the perfect way to break you in before anybody else has a chance otherwise.”

**Author's Note:**

> One note to share, I trashed a previous version after watching FFVII Machinima (fucking funny as hell). To my fellow fans, you know which scene brought this up (Hoe Jo’s Bizarre Fetish).


End file.
